


The Queens of Stormholt Part 7 Chapter 1: Separation

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 7 Chapter 1: Separation

It was the worst thing that ever happened to Kenna and Val. A wedding invitation to Marossi, home of Empress Lia to witness her marriage to Whitlock, their friend from the Foundry. It was a union that made a lot of sense, after all, Lia and Whitlock were the youngest of Kenna and Val’s inner circle and after the war with Azura, they maintained constant communication.

The texture of the paper was soft, yet it cut straight through Val’s heart. Kenna was to be Lia’s maid of honor, meaning she would have to leave to help Lia with the preparations. The Queens of Stormholt would be separated for a month and Val didn’t know if she could go on that long without her precious Kenna. Everything else seemed so trivial to Val that she mentally pushed everything on her mind into the background and looked into Kenna’s eyes.

“Well, maybe I could go with you,” Val offered, already aware of Kenna’s response. “I’m sorry Val, but Stormholt can’t be without the both of us for that long. Our people need you here.”

The day went by in a terribly surreal fashion and once they were in their rooms, things took a turn for the worse.

“Kenna, you don’t need to go to this stupid wedding.” Val felt a little guilty and even foolish, but she was so angry and it was difficult for her not to take it personally. Obviously, Lia and Whitlock weren’t separating them on purpose, but Val was still upset with them.

“Val! How can you say that? Lia and Whitlock are our friends.”

“Yeah, I can really tell that we’re friends, considering the fact that I’m not in the wedding party.”

“Well, she probably knew you wouldn’t want to help with the planning. She was being considerate.”

“Oh, thank Gods Lia was so considerate, taking you away from me! You know, Kenna, you seem too eager to leave. Need a vacation from your wife? Is that it?” Val already knew she was going to regret saying that, but her brain seemed shut off by her own rage.

“What’s wrong with you, Val? I don’t want to leave, but I have no choice.”

“Actually, you do have a choice, but I guess you can’t resist seeing Dom, can you?”

“You think I’m interested in Dom?” Kenna let out a laugh, which obviously angered Val, “I can’t even begin to tell you what’s wrong with that. I mean, you do realize that he’s a man, right?”

Val paced the room, her anger making her muscles tense, “Ok fine, maybe it’s Annelyse you want. I know you two have had a fling or two in the past.”

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation, Val. First of all, yes, I kissed Annelyse before we were a couple. But a fling? Absolutely not! I swear that you’re the only person I’ve ever slept with,” Taking Val’s hand, Kenna tried to look at her with tenderness only for Val to shoot her a cold gaze. Kenna dropped Val’s hand in disgust, “Besides, she’s married to Tevan.”

“He’s merely her consolation prize. I bet she still wants you.”

Fighting back her tears, Kenna said to her wife, “VAL! How do you expect us to continue having a life together if you insist on being so jealous and possessive!?”

Kenna’s words seemed to reverberate throughout the room as both of them went silent. Val’s face flushed red and she stormed out of the room, with Kenna calling out to her, “Val! Wait!” Slamming the door, Val stood right outside their room and heard Kenna begin to sob. This was a pain worse than anything else Val had ever experienced.

In that moment, she hated herself for hurting Kenna and immediately went back inside. Pulling Kenna into a tight hug, Val also began to weep.

“Kenna, Gods, I’m so sorry, can you ever forgive me?”

“Oh, Val,” Kenna said pulling her wife into a firm embrace, “I can never stay mad at you, and I’m sorry that I said something so horrible. The truth is, a life without you is one where I would want to die.”

“I love you, Kenna and I don’t ever want to hurt you again. I really hate myself right now.”

Lifting Val’s head up and looking into her tear soaked eyes, Kenna gave her a kiss.

“Please don’t hate yourself, Val. Because I love you more than life itself. And I want you to be happy.”

The Queens of Stormholt said nothing more for the better part of an hour and cried in each other’s arms. When finally, they stopped, they felt much better having reconciled. They sat on one of the chairs next to the fire and over time they acted more affectionate, even playful again.

Giving Kenna a look filled with desire, Val said to her wife, “You know, there is a benefit to all this. We’ve never had make up sex before. I wonder what it’s like.”

Slowly smiling, Kenna was very grateful that they were going to leave on a positive note. Besides, she was always up for a night of romance.

“You are nothing, if not consistent my love. That sounds like a great idea.”

They slowly took off each other’s clothes, the both of them still overwhelmed with raw emotion. Once they were both naked, they got under the sheets of their bed and licked the tears off each other in an act that was, surprisingly, cathartic.

Each of their kisses felt like an apology for all the pain they felt. Val massaged Kenna’s inner thighs, then grazed her fingers up until she felt how wet her wife was. She didn’t go inside yet, instead she licked her fingers and softly touched Kenna all over her body. As the anticipation was getting to be too much for the Warrior Queen, Val placed her fingers on Kenna’s labia. Probing inside of her wife, Val felt Kenna’s body quiver with rapture. Just before the Warrior Queen would climax, the Mercenary kept stopping short so that she could prolong the experience. Finally, she brought her tongue into the action and felt such glee listening to Kenna’s loud moans of delectation.

Val was happy to give her wife pleasure after causing her pain and almost felt guilty laying down so that she could receive. She promised herself that Kenna would also enjoy giving the Mercenary an orgasm.

With great fervor, Kenna manipulated Val’s breasts while gyrating her hips against her wife’s. After a minute, Kenna whispered in her wife’s ear, “You’ve been very bad, I need to punish you.” Hoping the words didn’t ring too true after their fight, she immediately made a face. Val knew what she was thinking so she gave her a kiss and a look that told her to proceed.

She turned Val around and spanked her while reaching around and rubbing Val’s vulva. Like the Mercenary, Kenna opted to extend her wife’s orgasm, stopping frequently. Turning her around again, she kissed Val’s vagina before delving deep inside. Val shuddered and moaned in ecstasy, until she finally had her climax.

The whole experience left them wheezing for a few minutes until Val spoke up, “That was incredible Kenna, but I still don’t ever want to fight again. Even make up sex isn’t worth making you cry.”

“Me neither Val, I love you.”

“I love you too, beautiful.”

They shared their final night together awake the whole time, continuing to make love. They savored every second of that splendid night together, forcing themselves not to think about the next day.

Against their wishes, the morning did come and it was cold, extremely cold. It was possible that the terrible feelings inside them made the day feel colder, the wind harsher. While the airship descended, Val pulled Kenna into a tight hug as though holding her taut enough would keep her in Stormholt. Nearly devouring Kenna’s face with her kiss, Val refused to hold back. She had paranoid thoughts that it might be the last time they ever saw each other.

They held on so tight, they had to be pulled apart by Jackson and Helene. As the airship carrying Kenna flew off in the distance, Val watched until it was completely out of sight. She had to put on a brave face for her people, so she kept up appearances during the day, but at night when she was alone, she wept uncontrollably.

***

Things were even more difficult for Kenna in the close space with everyone, she couldn’t break down for a few days. No matter where she was, Kenna kept fidgeting in her seat, against a wall, even the floor felt “off” to her. Flights were never comfortable for Kenna anyways, but she wondered how she would feel in Marossi.

When she finally landed, she was greeted by Lia and Whitlock. It was hard to believe that these teenagers she once knew were now grown up. She hugged both of them, hoping that having good friends around would help her cope with not being around Val.

Even though Kenna cared for Lia very deeply, it was still unsettling to see how much she looked like her late mother, the evil witch Azura. Of course, it helped that only warmth and generosity emanated from Lia’s eyes instead of the cold malice that Kenna remembered coming from her old foe.

The pain of separation was getting to be too much to bear, Kenna needed to be alone, at least for a little while. “It’s so good to see the two of you,” Kenna said with a smile attempting to hide her pain, “but it has been a long journey. Might I be shown to my quarters?”

“With pleasure, your majesty,” Lia motioned to an attendant, “Thomas, please show Queen Kenna her room and make sure that her every need is attended to.”

“Absolutely your radiance. May I take your bags, your highness?”

“Yes, thank you, um Thomas, is it?”

“That’s right your highness.”

Kenna took in the sights around her. It was always breathtaking to be in Marossi and even the people seemed to be perfectly engineered. Like Thomas, for example, he was tall, tan skinned with full, brown hair, green eyes and clear complexion. For someone so good looking, it was refreshing to Kenna that he didn’t seem like the narcissistic type.

“Here is your room, your highness,” said Thomas who looked glad to set Kenna’s bags down, “If you need anything at all, I’ll be stationed just down the hall.”

“Thank you, Thomas,” Kenna said shaking his hand, “but I suspect I won’t be bothering you much during my stay.”

“Oh no, your highness. No request will bother me at all, but if you prefer your privacy then I’ll be on my way.”

Once Thomas was gone, Kenna collapsed into the bed and cried into a pillow, stifling the sound. That night, Kenna tried desperately to get comfortable but she felt so cold. She tried cozying up to the fire, but that was too hot. Pulling away slightly, she felt cold again. After several attempts to adjust, she realized it was hopeless and that only Val could warm her up in just the right way. There would be little if any sleep for Kenna in the coming weeks.

The days were equally difficult for her. It was fun to be around Lia and Whitlock, but it wasn’t the same without Val. No amount of friends could make up for not having her soulmate to keep her company. She knew it was going to be a long month, indeed.

***

Val had been going through a similar struggle. Sleep was totally futile for her. She was so used to holding Kenna while they slept, she tried, in vain, to replicate the feeling. Piling pillows next to her, she tried holding them tight like she did with Kenna, but it was no use. Nothing could simulate the perfect skin of her lovely wife and Val would be restless for that month, only sleeping once sheer exhaustion overwhelmed her.

On the throne she wanted to do right by the people and not let her troubles interfere. Years ago, it was a surprise to everyone but Kenna when Val proved to be an extremely adept Queen. She was wiser and kinder than most gave her credit for and she quickly earned the approval of Stormholts people. Despite how good she was at ruling, the only joy she ever took from it was in making Kenna happy. She treated it like a game; if she was good, Kenna would reward her with a beautiful smile at the end of the day. Thinking about Azura, Val thought about how some people referred to her as, “She who shines brightest.” Suppressing a bitter laugh, Val figured that those who actually believed that had obviously never seen Kenna smile.

She tried to make another game of it, thinking about Luther. After Kenna took Lykos, she interrogated that monster, during which Val made a comment of what she would do if she were queen. Val remembered Luther’s smug response, “Thank Gods we’ll never see that nightmare come to pass.” She couldn’t help but smile, it was so satisfying to see that not only did she become queen, but that she turned out to be good at it. Thinking of Luther helped Val somewhat, but ultimately, she still needed Kenna back.

Neither of the Queens of Stormholt could sleep comfortably, eat regularly or function properly during that long month. Even though they made up, it still made them ill to think they had their first fight in six years right before Kenna left.

After the agonizingly slow pace of the last few weeks, the time had come when Val was on her way to Marossi. Stormholt would be fine in the few days that both Kenna and Val were gone. But the worst part for Val was the actual journey to see Kenna.

During the trip awful thoughts stabbed at Val’s mind, ‘what if this airship crashes before we get there?’ ‘What if something has happened to Kenna during this month?’ The ride was like torture before Val finally saw Marossi in the distance. Giddy with excitement, Val braced herself to see her lovely Kenna. At long last, the Queens of Stormholt would be reunited!


End file.
